poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A new arrival (TFRID2015TCO)
This is how a new arrival goes in Transformers RID 2015: The Cybertron Olympics. races to Canterlot High School, having been summoned by Human Sideswipe via emergency text message Ryan F-Freeman: Hi, Steeljaw. What's the trouble? Steeljaw: I got an emergency text from Sideswipe. Ryan F-Freeman: Did the Dark Stars help us? Steeljaw: Don't know. Anyways, throat I got your text message, Sideswipe. Evil Ryan: Did the magic go haywire? Or did Ryan say the line Sonata said again? Human Sideswipe: Uh, not exactly. Sonata Dusk: What did Ryan say? Human Grimlock: Well, Sonata. I was just tellin' Sideswipe that a broken guitar string doesn't really qualify as an emergency. Matau T. Monkey: If you excuse me?Ryan's cross-guard lightsaber and starts slashing angrily at a marble and makes a Mr. Blobby sculpture Human Sideswipe: It totally does! Ryan F-Freeman: Wow! Matau. You made this for me? I love Mr. Blobby! Sci-Twi: Guys! Bertram T. Monkey: Yes, Sci-Twi? I know my twin has the same anger Kylo Ren has. Sci-Twi: You're supposed to be sticking with the script. Matau T. Monkey: Ok. Oswald is here with us. the Lucky Rabbit walks up to Sci-Twi and Matau deactivates Ryan's lightsaber Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: You think I can write to Bumblebee, Sci-Twi? Sci-Twi: No. Steeljaw does that. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Ok. I'll keep on a look-out for a bus. flies to the Mr. Blobby sculpture Matau made and looks around Sci-Twi: Sorry. But no. I do that. You're in the school with Ryan and the others. Remember? Evil Ryan: Ok, Sci-Twi. If you see someone. You know what to do.inside the school gives Human Sideswipe a new guitar string and they head into the school. Sci-Twi and Steeljaw stay outside and Steeljaw starts writing to Bumblebee Steeljaw: voiceover Dear, Bumblebee. How's it going on Cybertron? Any cool new Autobots joined you yet? Matau has made a Mr. Blobby sculpture to let his anger out of Sideswipe's broken guitar string. Plus, It's been so long since Hope was defeated and we still go robot whenever we play music, which Sideswipe loves to show off. Ryan and the Dazzlings absorbed Hope's energy and protects the Dark Stars' magic. And I still don't understand what all this transforming into alien robots is all about. Along with Ryan and his friends pony-up. I would love to hear what you think about it when you get a second. Your friend, Steeljaw. bus pulls up and a hooded boy gets off. He looks at the portal and the Mr. Blobby sculpture and walks up to them using a tracking device. He puts his hand on the Mr. Blobby sculpture and the portal and Steeljaw and Sci-Twi see him Sci-Twi: Hey! What do you think you're doing? hooded boy gasps and runs away Sci-Twi: she and Steeljaw chase him Wait! Stop! Steeljaw: I hope Evil Ryan tells you, Sci-Twi. hooded boy gets in a bus and it drives off Sci-Twi: herself Who was that? the bus, the hooded boy takes a sigh and puts his hood down, revealing himself to be Bumblebee's human counterpart. Later the bus arrive at Bumblebee's school called Nemesis Academy and he gets off the bus. Inside the school, he goes a room where he is doing some research on the strange [[Category:Transcripts] Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan